Um conto de amor entre demônios
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Dois demônios se abrigaram da chuva em uma caverna . E aproveitaram para fazer amor . Yomokane .


_**Título : Um conto de de amor entre demônios**_

 _ **Classificação : MA/+18/E .**_

 _ **Avisos : Universo alternativo , mudança de espécie , yaoi , pwp , nudez , sexo , sexo em público .**_

 _ **Casal : Yomokane .**_

 _ **Sumário : Dois demônios se abrigaram da chuva em uma caverna . E aproveitaram para fazer amor . Yomokane .**_

Narrador P.O.V.

" Sejam bem-vindos a terra dos demônios . Essas criaturas não são tão ruins quanto parecem . São guardiões da natureza . É verdade que eles bebem sangue de animal . Mas , alguns deles se degeneraram . E bebem sangue de humanos .

Os demônios têm chifres , asas de dragão e cauda . Quando estão com fome , o olho de deles fica com a esclera preta e íris vermelha . Esse olho de demônio é chamado de kagukan .

Os demônios são mal-vistos por causa de sua aparência . E de alguns imbecis que optaram por beber sangue humano . Eles normalmente , só matam humanos que destroem a natureza .

Nossa pequena história é sobre um casal de demônios que decidiu passar a noite em uma caverna antes que a chuva os pegasse .

O mais velho deles era alto , forte ; cabelos e olhos prateados ; chifres ,cauda e asas negras ; uma pequena barbicha . O mais novo era baixo . Possuía cabelos , olhos , cauda negros . E asas vermelhas . E apenas um kagukan . Pois ele era meio - demônio , já que seus falecidos pais eram um demônio e uma mulher.

Kaneki P.O.V.

" O céu desabara como não houvesse amanhã . Chovia muito , muito . Uma verdadeira torrente . Ainda bem que encontramos essa caverna .

Sinceramente , eu queria ter ido para casa . Dormir no meu colchão macio . E ler alguma coisa antes de dormir . Mas , estava um entardecer para voarmos .

Então , meu esposo decidiu que devíamos procurar uma caverna e passar a noite . Coletamos madeira para uma fogueira . E folhas para camas .

O fogo crepitava alto . Dentro da caverna estava quentinho . Mas , lá fora , o frio predominava . Eu estava sentado perto do fogo . Passando o tempo antes do sono chegar .

Tédio . Está tão chato aqui . Queria ir para casa .

Eu escutei o farfalhar de folhas .

Meu marido se aproximou de mim e me abraçou por trás . E me puxou para o colo dele . Eu aceitei sem questionar .

"Sem sono , Ken ?"

"Sem sono , amor . "

"Você está sem sono , também , não é Ren ?"

"Sim , eu estou . "

"É chato estar longe de casa . Em uma caverna fria . E dura . " eu reclamei .

"Não está tão frio assim . Ainda temos fogo . E se o fogo acabar , não se preocupe . É só ficar perto de mim que eu te esquento . Quer que eu te esquente mais ? "

Eu fiquei realmente vermelho . Imagine você está longe de casa , em um lugar isolado , sentado no colo do seu marido . E faz uma provocação . E considerando que nós demônios machos normalmente andamos desnudos da cintura para cima . E que as asas são sensíveis a toque. E o peito do meu marido está roçando contra as minhas asas .

"Ren , não diga isso , por favor . Assim , eu fico vermelho . "

"Por quê ? Estamos a sós . E eu duvido que alguém vai aparecer aqui a essa hora . Não quer brincar ?"

"Brincar de quê , meu amor ? " eu perguntei .

"Do que você quiser . Posso tocar o seu corpo inteiro . Dos chifres até os seus pés . Fazer você gemer o meu nome . O que você quiser . "

Eu fico arrepiado com ideia de ser dominado pelo meu amante .

Eu mudei de posição e me sentei de frente , mas ainda no colo do meu amado .

"Beije - me , Ren . " eu supliquei .

Ele começou a faze carinhos em mim . E me beijar .

Muitos beijos .

E depois mordidas no meu pescoço . Prevejo burburinhos amanhã .

Eu fui deitado no chão .

E despido .

E beijado no corpo inteiro .

E Ren começou a me chupar . Chupou meu pau e bolas .

"Ai !Ai ! Ren , eu vou gozar ! Aiiiiiii!"

Ele bebeu tudo .

"Seu leite é muito gostoso , meu lindo . Prove do meu agora , por favor . "

Ele abaixou as calças . Eu o chupei . Com vontade .

Ele gemeu baixo .

Eu bebi tudo . Esse leite é mais gostoso que sangue .

Ele abaixou as calças , ficando nu para mim .

"Toque meu corpo , meu amor . "

Eu o beijei em seu corpo todo dos chifres aos pés .

Passando pelas asas .

Quando eu terminei , ele me deitou .

E fez anilíngus comigo . É tão gostoso .

Ainda bem que eu sempre ando com um daqueles potinhos de lubrificante no bolso da minha calça quando nós vamos para encontros .

Depois de ser alargado , ele me penetrou . Eu fiquei sentado no colo dele . E ele fechou as suas asas sobre mim . No caso de alguém nos pegar , nossos corpos estão parcialmente cobertos .

Isso é tão bom . Eu me sinto seguro e protegido . A chuva caía forte . E a gente só fazendo amor .

A gente terminou exaustos . Com meu marido em cima de mim .

...

Pela manhã , a gente se vestiu e foi embora .

Ainda chovia , mas estava fino . Fomos para a casa .

Tudo o que eu quero é um banho agora . E minha cama macia . E meu traseiro não sendo incomodado por uns dois dias . "


End file.
